fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaver (Shifter Archetype)
Developed by Tipsy While most shifters focus on animals, and the weretouched hone their focus on a single beast, the weaver is a world apart. Developed by the drow, these shifters eschew most of their varied shapeshifting to focus on one arachnid, the spider. Step into My Parlor Any of the weaver’s class abilities that make calculations based on his Wisdom are instead based on his Charisma. This does not include Wisdom-based skills or Will saving throws. Arachnid Aspect Unlike a typical shifter, a weaver focuses on emulating the hunting tactics of the spider. As they progress in level they continue to master these arts. Web Net (Ex) At 1st level, a weaver can produce thick, sticky webbing that he can shoot at his enemies. Shooting webbing is a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 50 feet. The webbing acts as a tanglefoot bag when it hits a creature, except the DC of the Reflex save to avoid being glued to the floor or unable to fly is equal to 10 + 1/2 the weaver’s shifter level + his Charisma modifier. Attempts to burst a web by those caught in it take a –4 penalty. Alternatively, as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a weaver can use his webbing to create the equivalent of a 50-foot length of spider silk rope (hp 6, break DC 25) and can shoot it at any flat, unoccupied surface that is at least one 5-foot square in size. If the weaver succeeds at a ranged attack against AC 10, the rope sticks fast to the surface, can only be removed if it is destroyed, and can support the weight of the weaver plus one additional Medium or smaller creature. If more creatures attempt to use the webbing rope, it is destroyed. You can expend multiple uses to create a longer rope. Like a tanglefoot bag, this sort of webbing does not work underwater. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Web (Ex) At 5th level, the weaver can create sticky sheets of webbing up to three steps larger than their size category (a medium creature can create a gargantuan sized web). They usually position these sheets to ensnare flying creatures but can just as easily be placed to trap prey on the ground. Approaching creatures must succeed a Perception check with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 the weaver’s shifter level + his Charisma modifier to notice a web; otherwise they stumble into it and become trapped as if by a successful web net attack. Attempts to escape or burst the webbing gain a +5 bonus if the trapped creature has something to grab while pulling free. Each 5-foot-square section of web has a number of hit points equal to the weaver’s shifter level and hardness 5. The hardness of the web increases by 5 for every 5 levels beyond 5th. Fire damage deals full damage and ignores hardness. A creature can move across its own web at its climb speed and can pinpoint the location of any creature touching its web. Creating a web takes 10 minutes, but the weaver can spend an additional 10 minutes securing it to increase the DCs associated with the ability by 5, including the Perception check to notice it. Unless the weaver maintains the web, it deteriorates and dissolves after 24 hours. Web Swinging (Ex) At level 10, a weaver can create numerous web-ropes as he is moving and swing from rope to rope, essentially allowing him to move at his base speed through the air as long as he continues to have tether points within 100 feet and above him. The web ropes created in this way dissolve after 1 minute. Web Tomb (Su) At 15th level, a weaver can create a flurry of webs envelops that the target, which takes 3d8 points of damage or half as much on a save (Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the weaver’s shifter level + his Charisma modifier). If the target fails its save, it is paralyzed and entombed in a thick layer of sticky webbing. The web tomb has 20 hit points; destroying the web frees the creature, which is staggered for 1d4 rounds after being released. Whether or not the target's saving throw is successful, it cannot be the target of this ability again for 1 day. These abilities replace the shifter aspects normally gained at 1st, 5th, 10th, and 15th levels. Vermin Empathy (Ex) A weaver can improve the attitude of vermin as a normal shifter can with animals. Vermin have a starting attitude of unfriendly. The weaver can also improve the attitude of vermin swarms, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check unless the swarm consists of spiders. This replaces wild empathy. Silent Stalker (Ex) At 2nd level a weaver shifter adds half their level as a bonus on Acrobatics checks. Additionally, their footsteps make no sound. This replaces track. Spider Climb (Ex) At 3rd level, a weaver shifter can travel on vertical surfaces or even traverse ceilings as well as a spider does and gains a climb speed equal to their base speed. This replaces woodland stride. Spider Shape (Su) At level 4, a weaver shifter gains the ability to turn himself into the very creature he seeks to emulate and back again. Using spider shape is a standard action that doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. While in spider form all weavers gain a +4 bonus to natural armor; a +2 racial bonus on his debilitating poison, web net, web, and web tomb save DCs; darkvision 60 ft.; and their speed increases by 30 ft. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, the natural armor bonus increases by +2. At level 12 and 17, the DCs for their debilitating poison, web net, web, and web tomb increase by 1. Depending on the size of the spider form they choose to take, the gain bonuses and penalties to their Strength and Dexterity. Their sizes are limited tiny, small, medium, and large. Tiny: If the form you take is that of a Tiny spider, you gain a +4 size bonus to your Dexterity, a -2 penalty to your Strength. Small: If the form you take is that of a Small spider, you gain a +2 size bonus to your Dexterity. Medium: If the form you take is that of a Medium spider, you gain a +2 size bonus to your Strength. Large: If the form you take is that of a Large spider, you gain a +4 size bonus to your Strength, a -2 penalty to your Dexterity. A weaver can use all of their shifter class abilities while in spider shape, including natural attacks which he retains. A weaver loses her ability to speak while in spider form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained spider can make, but she can communicate with other vermin of the same general grouping as her form. She can also communicate in nonverbal ways with allies. A weaver can use spider shape for a number of hours each day equal to her shifter level + her Charisma modifier. It need not be consecutive but must be spent in 1 hour increments. For abilities that function based on ‘uses of spider shape,’ each hour of spider shape counts as a use. Spider shape counts as wild shape. A weaver can take feats and other abilities that require wild shape; for the purpose of qualifying for prerequisites, her effective druid level is equal to her shifter level. This ability replaces wild shape. Vermin Affinity (Ex) At 5th level, a weaver gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. This replaces trackless step. Natural Predator (Ex) At level 6, a weaver develops a discrete set of mandibles that grant a bite attack. These mandibles rest within the weaver’s mouth and do not significantly alter outward appearance, providing a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to conceal the weapon. At 11th level, a pair of chitinous appendages that appear much like a spider’s legs sprout from the lower back of the weaver. When used in tandem, they provide enough force to be used as a single claw attack of the same type as the shifter claws ability. Both appendages need to be unoccupied to make this attack. At 16th level, the weaver gains a second set of these spidery appendages, granting another single claw attack when both new limbs are used together. All of these natural attacks benefit from the damage increases and ability to overcome DR provided by the shifter claws class feature. This replaces Shifter’s Fury. Debilitating Poison (Sp) At 9th level, you can secret your toxic essence onto your natural weapons as a standard action. (Poison—injury; save Fort DC 10 + half your shifter level + your Charisma modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d3 Str, Dex, or Con damage when this ability is used; cure 2 saves). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 13th level you can apply your poison as a move action. At 17th level you can apply your poison as a swift action. This replaces chimeric aspect. Tremorsense (Ex) As a weaver’s mastery of form grows, his gains ever more of a spider’s senses. At level 15, the weaver gains tremorsense with a range of 60 feet. This replaces greater chimeric aspect. Potent Poison (Su) At 18th level the weaver’s debilitating poison bypasses poison immunity. Creatures typically immune to poison gain a +4 to their saves. This replaces a thousand faces. Final Aspect At level 20, any webbing created by the weaver has hp equal to twice their shifter level and hardness equal to their shifter level. Their debilitating poison is automatically applied to all bite attacks and does not expend a use of their debilitating poison class feature. Additionally, the weaver’s extra limbs strengthen and no longer need to be used together to provide enough force to do damage, giving each appendage their own attack. This replaces final aspect and replaces the shifter aspect typically gained at level 20. Category:Class